Frozen
by The May Waters
Summary: Lily misses Petunia, from whom she has been separated for many years. Now she must save Arendelle after Petunia froze the whole kingdom in fear. She needs a little help along the way from her fiancé, an ice cutter, a reindeer, a snowman, and even some friendly trolls. Based on the Disney movie "Frozen".
1. Frozen Heart

Title: Frozen

Summary: Lily misses Petunia, from whom she has been separated for many years. Now she must save Arendelle after Petunia froze the whole kingdom in fear. She needs a little help along the way from her fiancé, an ice cutter, a reindeer, a snowman, and even some friendly trolls. Based on the Disney movie "Frozen".

Written By: May Waters

Rated: T

Characters: Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape

* * *

IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE "FROZEN" THEN DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

P.S. I'm using the lyrics as conversation between characters. How else do you move a good majority of the plot along? I obviously do not own these lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frozen Heart

* * *

James watched as the older men cut the ice of a small lake free and sent it down towards the men who loaded it on the larger carts, chanting their working song. Calling out commands on how to control the ice they would later sell.

"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain come by me. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth hiding. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and clear, split the ice apart and break the frozen heart. Watch your step, let it go. Watch your step, let it go. Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold. Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men." They repeated the beginning in a warning before adding to their previous words. "There's beauty and there's hatred here, split the ice apart, beware the frozen heart."

James caught a small piece of ice within his tongs and attempted to remove it swiftly from the water. He slipped and it fell back in. Remus snorted in humor as he watched James struggle with the extremely small piece of ice. He finally managed to pull it free and set it on the sled behind Remus. Calling out for them to get a move on and catch up with the other ice cutters.

* * *

"Petunia, are you still awake?"

"Go back to sleep Lily,"

"But I can't sleep, I want to play. The sky is awake and so am I!" Lily pointed towards the window where the Northern Lights were jumping playfully in the darkness.

"Alright, but we'll have to be quiet." Petunia replied, the girls slid through the halls of the kingdom, giggling at their deviousness.

They reached the main ballroom and shut the doors, Petunia used her magic to create a room of ice and snow. Lily gasped and laughed at the sight, turning her face up and enjoying the snow. They built a little snowman and skated around the room. Then Lily began to jump from snowbank to snowbank, expecting Petunia to catch her. She jumped too fast and Petunia was no longer able to keep up.

"Lily!" Petunia cried out in horror as her sister fell towards the icy floor, she desperately tried to bring up the snow to catch her sister, but hit her in the head with a piece of piercing ice instead. "Lily!"

Petunia screamed, rushing to her sister and holding her close. A piece of her red hair turned icy white and Petunia began to scream for their parents. The parents forced their way past the iced doors and scooped up their children.

"There is only one person who can fix this," The king stated, rushing towards the stables.  
They rode through the forest and up a mountain, Petunia icing the path behind them out of fear. They passed a small black haired boy with glasses and a reindeer who exclaimed at the sight of ice and began to follow them, without their knowledge.

"Please help my daughter," The man begged of the rocks in front of him as his wife brought the small child to the ground for them to look at. "She was hit with Petunia's magic."

The rocks seemed to come to life, all rolling towards them; a particularly elderly rock came to the front of the group and touched a hand to the girls forehead.

"It is a good thing the ice only touched her head, the mind is easily persuaded, the heart is not." Albus Dumbledore stated circling his hands and bringing the girls memories out to view. "We will remove any memories of her sister's magic, and make them seem normal. It is best if you keep her separated from her sister while Petunia learns to control the curse."

While Albus was changing Lily's memories, James was peering over another rock to watch. A troll was standing quite close and turned, seeming to notice him for the first time. Minerva McGonagall smiled and pinched James' cheek.

"You're so cute," she told him. "I'm going to adopt you,"

* * *

Lily sat alone in her room as she watched Petunia's things be moved from their shared room to another. She sat lonely on the bed, laying and attempting to something to entertain herself with. Lily walked out of her room and saw Petunia for a fleeting moment as she disappeared into her new room. Lily turned away, rejected and tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Note: This will follow the plot of with a few bumps and changes along the way. I saw it for the first time on Christmas Eve and I fell in love and I've been planning this for a few days. So a good majority is from memory and with inspiration from the music which I remember the movie with. Please leave me a review! ~ May Waters**


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Chapter 2

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

* * *

Lily was standing in the hall for quite a few minutes before she got up the courage to approach the decorated door of her sister's room.

"Petunia?" Lily knocked excitedly. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Lily was looking in through the key whole, teasingly pulling faces.

"Go away Lily," Petunia's voice came from inside.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

"Here, I think these gloves will help." The king was kneeling in front of Petunia, a small pair of white gloves in his outstretched hand. "You remember what we told you?"

"Conceal, don't feel." Petunia replied, sighing at the meaning.

* * *

Lily was older as she approached her sister's room for what seemed like the millionth time. She knocked and began her daily mantra.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Lily had her bike with her and rode it back and forth until she careened over the edge of the stairs and tumbled down, landing in the arms of a set of armor. She jumped out after pretending to swoon in the arms of a handsome man. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Joan."

Lily winked at the picture of Joan of arc, stumbling past several more pictures, hoping her sister could still hear her, but knowing she probably didn't care either way.

"It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."

Lily was clicking her tongue to the beat of the pendulum in a giant grandfather clock.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Lily asked as she looked up at her parents.

"Yes, but it'll only be short trip." Her mother replied and Lily looked down at the floor.

"I won't have anyone to play with, Petunia never talks to me."

"You'll be alright Lily." The queen pressed a motherly kiss to the top of Lily's head and followed her husband down the stairs.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Petunia looked up with tears in her eyes at her parents.

"Just stay safe and keep your magic hidden, everything will be alright."

"I love you," Petunia whispered watching as her parents left through the front doors.

* * *

While her parents were traveling, they got word of a terrible storm which struck the boat, killing their parents as it tumbled about. Lily was heartbroken and she didn't know what to do anymore. Petunia would not leave her room and it felt cold every time she approached it anymore. She had stopped asking her sister to come and play a few weeks ago, perhaps it was time she just moved on and learned to deal with the isolation. Lily attended the funeral alone, the picture of her parents being covered with a dark cloth by a couple of the servants. Lily approached the door of her sister's room and raised a shaky hand. Knocking on the door for what almost seemed like the last time.

"Petunia? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to; I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Lily repeated her yearning question from when she had been small. She was holding back the tears which threatened to overflow. She slid down the icy door, facing away from her sister's room and let the tears come. She couldn't hear her sister crying on the other side. Petunia lay against the door as well, her whole room an icy mess because of her fear and pain. Petunia could only think of one question to ask, _what were they going to do?_

* * *

**Note: Aw, now it's all sad. Oh well, you know how these sort of things work right? Now time to get on with the rest of the story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of my twist on the newest Disney Tale with Harry Potter characters. ~May**


End file.
